The main objective of the proposed set of analyses is to investigate the relationships of selected early family and young adult life stressors to health risk factors and disease as evidenced in maturity. The group under study is composed of 1,215 men and women, a 40 percent sample of the Tecumseh Study population aged 35 through 69 years, who were interviewed and examined between 1962 and 1965. The entire participating Tecumseh Study population (about 85 percent of the residents of the defined study area who have been part of a 15-year prospective epidemiological investigation), were given fairly comprehensive medical and physical examinations from which the health variables are obtained. These health variables are: blood pressure, serum cholesterol, serum uric acid, blood glucose, adiposity, cigarette smoking habits, coronary heart disease, diabetes, asthma, hypertension and chronic bronchitis. In 1966 and 1967, the 40 percent sample were interviewed for a complete history of residence, occupation and family composition. From this interview, the early life stressors were derived. They are: geographic mobility, parental deprivation, parental incongruities, family structure incongruities and work stresses. The major hypotheses state that higher level of stressors in early family and young adult life will be positively related to higher levels of health risk factors and greater prevalence of disease. Simple and weighted stressor indices will be developed in relation to risk factors and disease prevalence using canonical correlation and regression analysis. Statistical analyses will relate the stressor variables singly and in index form to the health risk factors and disease prevalence singly and in combinations. Statistical techniques will include contingency table analysis and analysis of variance for ascertaining simple relationships between variables.